


Blue Rosed Mafia

by TrinityWitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gun Violence, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, VictUuri, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityWitch/pseuds/TrinityWitch
Summary: No one expected a Japanese man to run the number one Mafia family in Russia.   Yuri Katsuki is the Pakhan for a Russian mafia group and Victor Nikiforov is with him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes. **This was not my idea**. This idea belongs to minahomine on twitter. They made some AMAZING art work that got me inspired! Here the link,! https://twitter.com/minahomine/status/811472106886004737
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT REPOST THIS ARTWORK WITHOUT TALKING TO THEM FIRST!!  
> they are so sweet and I am so thankful I was able to get their permission to post SOOO I hope you enjoy :)

They were walking down the giant building hallway to **his** office. He was the leader. He chooses what happens and what doesn't. He chooses who is in and **who gets out permanently.**. He calls the shots, **literally.** Everyone knows who he is and is down right terrified to get on his bad side. Yet at the same time, no one knows who he is. Walking down those hallways was Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. At first glance, you would think that Victor owns this place. **Leads them. Owns them**

He **is** Russian and those beautiful blue eyes have so much power and control in them. Or is it the fact that he is quite muscular and seems to be able to break a jaw probably without really trying. He had the stance and confidence of a leader and no matter who you are, you wouldn't want to mess with him. The male Asian next to him with the slicked back black hair and glasses just looks like a assistant or something. He had dark choclate eyes and seemed to keep looking down and at no one. A Japanese man in Russia? A lot think that he was forced into the service but **no, Oh No.**

 

 **Him. He is what they fear.** The glasses and size compared to Victor makes him look “weak” to newcomers. Talk to him face to face with his eyes staring straight at you. **Those eyes ,** Those eyes would make the strongest man fall to his knees. To those you have been with the family already know him. They get near the end of the hallway when they hear talking, from unuseful workers 

 

“Hey look that's Mr. Nikiforov!”

“ They say he's next in line to Pakhan after Papa Feltsman retires.” 

“Who's that meek looking Asian guy next to him?”

“I don't know probably his chauffeur or something. Hah!”

 

They get into the room at the end of the hallway. Once inside it looks like a office. The lights have a red undertone in them and right in the middle is a big desk and a plush red chair. Along the walls are big bookcase filled all the way with thick books that only those in the room know what is in them. They enter and Yuri goes to sit in the red chair.

 

“ Ahh a chauffeur they said. That why I told you to burn that tie and buy a better shirt.” 

Said the young Russian male. 

 

“ Those guys are new right? They’ll know eventually.” 

Yuuri says as he takes of his glasses and pulls a cigar from a box of the desk. Victor lights it for him and gives him a quick kiss on Yuuri's cheek. 

 

“..True,” he argues “ Who would have thought, the number one mafia family in Russia,” he looks up at his “ boss” or lover really. 

“ Is led by a Japanese man..”. 

There he is . Leaned back into the chair, strong legs crossed and taking a long puff from his cigar giving him, Victor a warning look. A amused one at the same time. Yuri Katsuki. **The one in charge . The top dog. The leader .**

 

“..but no matter what they think of you,”.

Victor goes on the other side of the desk , and bends on a knee in front of Yuuri. He grabs Yuuri's hand and sees the gold ring only **Yuuri** can can fit in. The one he gave him. The one that Yuuri and him promised they would never take off.

 

“ I will always be by your side and never leave, мое золото.” 

He kisses Yuuri's hand. His Yuuri. He sees the small smile the man in the red chair had showing. Yuuri grabs Victors chin and gives him a real kiss that Victor deserves that others won't experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! told ya I would update! I only update Tuesdays and Wednesday or earlier if I have the chapter ready!
> 
> Also, I made a new Twitter! Find me @JayJordyns 
> 
> There are some translation notes at the end and i'm sorry if they are not accurate I had to use Google :(

Around 11pm and the moon was out; the mission as a go. BRM had to help the Crispino family with a **very late** and **unexpected** drug trade. All the BRM had to do was provided protection to those working on the trade and to the 2 most important family members to the family, **Sara and Mickey Crispino**. Well it was said that the new head of the family would be Mickey and his sister can do what she wants with her life, she and her brother both disagreed and work now together. **Oh boy has that helped.**

 

The Crispino was one of the weakest families in Italy, been since these 2 have been taking over they became the most powerful. These 2 are what the family couldn't risk to lose, but there weren’t afraid to get there hands dirty for them. They were the kind to want the money upfront and would give the drugs to only those who are willing to pay them more than its worth. Viktor knew this family, especially those 2. They would cause trouble if something was wrong and would certainly make sure there will be blood.

The BRM was waiting out a dock somewhere in Italy, where they were packing the drugs and Viktor was waiting in a abandoned warehouse waiting for the siblings. If things were to get a little too ugly, Yuuri was outside the perimeter just ready to come in. 

 _I can do more than it looks like Vitya, i'm some precious doll._  Yuuri would always say.

 _How did a Japanese man get into a Russian mafia?_ So many ask this question to Viktor and all he gives them is a wink or a smile.  The Katsuki family is a lot more involved in BRM that most would like to know. As Viktor was thinking about Yuuri’s past, how they meet, how there together and how far he has fallen for the brown eyed beauty,the guests of honor arrive. Sara and Mickey Crispino. Sara was wearing a long bright red silk dress the had a cut from mid thigh to the bottom on the right side. She had her hair down and the brightest diamonds on her hands, neck and ears. Mickey was wearing a all black suit with a grey undershirt and a few undone buttons. He was holding a big silver suitcase and they were both walking towards Vitya.

“Hello Viktor, its been awhile” Said the brother.

“It has, and with the looks of it, the trade worked out huh,” Thick with a Russian accent he spoke.  He looked at the silver case knowing he was right, and **he was**.

“ Yeah, thank dear Yuuri for leading us some guys and a few trucks, the deal went perfectly and the time was even more.” Sara gave the thanks but that's not where Viktor wanted it to end the conversation.

“ Our pleasure. Now mind telling me why this trade was a late call and why we brought more guys than we usually do? Yuuri doesn’t know this and he certainly would want a answer if ever asked.” Viktor smiled as he lied. **Of course Yuuri knew** , and of course the Crispinos wouldn’t tell him. “Seriously, apart from the usually 100 **you guys wanted 300**. Whats up with that and why did you you sound so desperate hmm? “

Viktor had turned to get a good look at the warehouse they were in and noticed that the only light source was the open doors Sara and Mickey came through. _Why are they guarded?_ A click was heard from behind and Viktor turned to see a gun right up in his face.

He wasn’t surprised. O _f course_ they would he thought. _"_ _ **Why?"**_ Viktor asked.

"Yeah sorry Vitya, we had to. The BRM is one of the top 3 most powerful families in Europe. We sadly ain’t one of them. We take you out, we take your spot as first. “ Sara is holding on to her brother’s arm as he continues to explain. “ We take out the next leader and we get the title of most powerful. You already know how it goes though huh **Viktor Nikiforov**.”

 _There dumber than they look,_ he thought and looked at his watch. He smiled sinister one and pressed 2 buttons on the watch. Then looked back up at Sara’s and Mickey’s confused faces.

“What did you do Viktor?” Sara pulled out another gun as she said that, “ Put your hands up and tell us what you just did, and why are you smiling knowing **you just ended your life?!''**

 _Oh my,_ Viktor thought as he raises his hands, _I may have scared her a bit too much._  

“Listen дорогой, “ Viktor starts to stall, “I understand **you might really think you won huh?** ” Viktor gets deadly serious when he says those final words and stares right into Mickey’s eyes.

**He knows Sara saw the shadow. Only he knows right now what it is.**

He hears to grunts outside, guessing it was the guards and knowing  _ **who**_ might be the cause.   _Wow, that was fast._

 **"Подумайте дважды, с кем связываться, тупицы!"** Viktor says before the shadow gets to Mickey and knocks the gun right out of his hands.  Mickey yells and falls and looks up to see a blade right in front of his face with the person he hoped he wouldn't meet. 

And there he is. **Yuuri Katsuki.**

“Sorry was I late?” he gave Viktor a apologetic look.  _Cute_ , Viktor can't help but to think.

“Of course not мое золото, if you were I wouldn’t be here.” He smiles and looks at his lover’s attire, shiny new black shoes, black khakis, and a white button up dress shirt tucked in. One a little too tight Viktor notices. He can see Yuuri’s well toned chest not as muscular as his but still attractive. Dark haired slicked back and with his glasses. _more like down right sexy._ Black straps went around the shoulders and across the chest; each side carried a gun.

In Yuuri’s hand was his katana. **Karatsu. _His favorite weapon for unwelcomed problems._** Yuuri looks back and sees that sara is now pointing the gun at him while the sword was still at Mickey's throat.  He gave a look to Viktor that sai d _you know what to do._

Viktor just nods and was quick to grab Sara and get the gun out of her hands and hold her back.  She had a knife hidden in the  dress that was  _wayy_ more obvious then she thought probably.  Yuurigoes back to the task at hand, he takes of his glasses and looks straight at Mickey.  Tone so serious and eyes that made Mickey wanna cry.   _ **He didn't believe he would come out of this alive.**_

 **“What is this Mickey,**  "   Yuuri's word were filled with posion and continued.  "The Crispino family and BRM have been working together forever and we always helped if you guys were in need. What made you do this stupid act?” 

_Thats why he was so fast, he was near us and heard the conversation._ **Which was odd.  Yuuri always stays out of the dirty work and deals, why was he even near the buliding?**

Before anyone could even breathe, a explosion in the back of the warehouse blew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дорогой= darling
> 
> Подумайте дважды, кто вы перепутали, вы тупица=Think twice to who you are messing with dumbass
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger >0

**Author's Note:**

> Pakhan = gang leader or mob boss
> 
> мое золото = My Gold 
> 
> AHH I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you Mina for letting me use your idea!! Check them out, there amazing!!


End file.
